More Then A One Night Stand
by MirMir171
Summary: well cc and niles have the house alone for a day and end up in bed together it a rated m please tell me any flaws i may have made and pleas leave a review


~I Hope you guys really like this one it's my first rated m so please leave good reviews and tell me if you find and flaws please check out my other books~

Well good night Maxwell she said as she hung up the phone why so sad the male walking pass said so butler boy what are you doing tonight well nothing much let me guess drinking Maxwell's good scotch yea he groaned so what time are they getting back Maxwell said he is going to be late so C.C um you want to come over tonight sure she rushed out the door okay he said to her as she left the day went pretty fast Niles set out some wine and some cigars and lite some scented candles and dimed the lights he heard a knock at the door he took no time walking to the door he opened the door and invited her in well you clean up nice she laughed they sat on the couch Niles can you believe I got stood up again well yea he chuckled oh shut up dog breath you couldnt kiss if you tried hey I know how to kiss you remember when we went to hawaii sure you still cant kiss she stood up and started to walk away he grabbed her arm and passionately but roughly kissed her he let go of her and sat back down she sat next to him and caught her breath she pounced on top of him and started to kiss him he started to kiss her neck she moaned softly she sat up and said do you um want to go upstairs yea I have to blow out the candles and lock the door she ran upstairs he rushed to each candles and blew them fast and ran to the door and locked them and ran upstairs he slipped of one of the steps ah shit he ran up the stairs she was laying there in his bed he walked up to the her she pulled back the sheet he saw her glistening body she pulled him closer to her he started to kiss her neck again he started to kiss down her body he teased her breast running his tongue over her nipple a few times he softly bite down a little bit before kissing down her stomach he kissed between her thighs he slid his tongue threw her lips and circled around her opening he slowly ran his hand up her stomach and grabbed her breast teasing with his hand he continued to pleasure her he kissed her thigh again and kissed up her body again his member hardened as he pressed up against her she ran her hands up his jacket she quickly pulled his jacket off as he kissed her she ripped his shirt off grabbed his member he moaned as she stroked him threw his pants she unzipped his pants as he helped her slide them off she pulled of his boxer and she starred into his eyes she whispered in his ear take me he placed himself at her entrance she pulled him in for a kiss as he entered her and began and twirls his hips in a circular motion before quickening his thrusts. Spasms of pleasure ran through her body as he continued to wind and whirl his hips back and forth, around and around. She was on the verge of her climax at this point and the tension was building up ever so quickly. She normally wasn't a vocal person during sex, but he had brought more pleasure to her with just his index finger than any of her previous partners did throughout their entire night together.

"Oh, Niles" she screamed as a multitude of pleasurable spasms urged through every muscle in her body.

The fact that he is able to do this to her drives him closer to his own climax as he continues to wind his hips around. He reaches orgasm soon enough, ecstasy surging through him as they both collapsed on his bed, covered in sweat and breathing hard. he kissed one last time before they fell fast asleep

The next morning she opened her eyes good morning Niles walked in the room I got you some coffee oh Niles last night was amazing yes mr sheffield called and he said hell be home early she got out the bed and put one of his shirts on and her panties they walked into the hallway Niles can you run to my house and pick me up something to wear pleas she asked with a puppy dog face she said as she kissed him ill see what I can do CC! Niles! they heard come from behind them they turned around and saw Maxwell and Fran ther with shocked faces


End file.
